


Война закончилась

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, и мы победили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война закончилась

С высоты птичьего полёта Хала походила на Землю.   
Она чем-то напоминала картину художника-фантаста середины двадцатого века: восточные купола, глиняные дома, выбеленные солнцем и временем, вульгарно-древние рынки и неожиданно футуристические галереи серо-стального цвета с зависшими над ними аэрокарами.   
Парадокс неуместности. Космодром посреди канзасской прерии.   
Чем дольше Питер разглядывал этот пейзаж, тем сильнее его мутило. Он отвернулся от окна, уставившись в стену напротив. Кри не заморачивались с интерьером, убранство их домов было вопиюще аскетичным. Стол, стулья, кровать и тахта. На Хале было тепло и неветренно, поэтому даже ставить на окна стеклопакеты они считали излишним.  
Главным было не дать этой умиротворённости себя обмануть. Питер знал, что каждое окно на Хале закрывалось лазерной решёткой, резавшей человеческое тело с той же лёгкостью, с которой нож резал подтаявшее масло.   
Сейчас решётки были спрятаны, потому что Питер больше не числился заключённым. Разницы, на самом деле, особой не было: по иерархической шкале Квилл по-прежнему стоял ниже самого последнего преступника-кри.   
Просто он был терранцем. Принадлежность к Терре сама по себе была грандиозным преступлением с точки зрения большинства разумных инопланетян.   
— Даже шрамов не осталось, — негромко сказал Рич. Питер вздрогнул: он так увлёкся разглядыванием стены, что не заметил, как Ричард вошёл.  
— У меня влиятельные друзья, — хрипло ответил Питер. — Полный люкс.   
Ричард подошёл ближе. Глядя на него, Питер испытывал мучительную неловкость, словно стоял посреди пустынной комнаты абсолютно голым. Ему стоило огромных усилий поднять глаза и посмотреть Ричарду в лицо, и он ждал чего угодно, но только не того, каким пугающе нормальным, почти счастливым Райдер выглядел — будто вместе со смертью Аннигилуса он сбросил с себя весь груз корпуса Новы.   
Ричи протянул руку и тронул Питера за щёку, провёл пальцами по новой чистой коже, где раньше были уродливые стальные пластины имплантов. Питер не двигался, просто стоял молча и позволял себя трогать.   
— И как? — спросил Ричи.   
— Неуютно, — честно ответил Питер, имея в виду и импланты, и всё остальное. — Без оптического наведения мажу как последний салага. Женщины меня отшивают. Я теперь недостаточно крут, слишком смазливый.   
Вместо того, чтобы убрать руку, Ричи опустил её на ворот кителя Питера, вдумчиво ощупал жёсткую неразношенную ткань и зубцы змейки.   
— Почему они тебя отпустили? — спросил он наконец.   
Питер с преувеличенным равнодушием пожал плечами, надеясь, что Рич уберёт руки, отступит подальше, но тот не двигался.   
— Ронан меня обожает, — ответил Питер. — Плюс ко всему, я теперь дохрена герой войны. И ещё моё безделье явно намозолило кри глаза. Кстати, они могут убрать и тебе шрам с лица. Но я бы не убирал. С этим шрамом ты выглядишь как полный отморозок.   
— Правда? — усмехнулся Рич. Он взялся обеими руками за отвороты воротника Питера и потащил его, толкая перед собой, к стене. Питер остановился, когда почувствовал прикосновение стены к лопаткам.  
Мягкая глина, из которой кри строили свои дома, была очень тёплой. Она слегка пульсировала от прикосновения, будто живая.  
— Если тебя беспокоят остальные импланты, — не сдержался Питер, — то их тоже вынули.  
Рич засмеялся в ответ и вдруг с силой обнял Питера, потом отстранился и ладонями обхватил его лицо, словно трепал за морду большую собаку.   
— Неужели ты совсем не соскучился, Пит?   
Питер соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не соскучился. Пока он торчал в одиночной камере, его разум занимала — помимо уродливого подыхающего Аннигилуса, — мысль о том, не разорвал ли ещё Ричи Вселенский Разум. Он всё ещё был там, этот Вселенский Разум, тлел себе на дне ричевского сознания, грозя вспыхнуть сверхновой.   
На войне всё было как-то проще.   
Питер аккуратно сжал пальцы на запястьях Ричарда и развёл его руки в стороны.   
— Ну что, Ричи, — так же осторожно спросил Питер, — не присоединишься к моим Стражам Галактики?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Рич. — У Новы есть свои дела. Но Гамора за тобой присмотрит.   
При желании он смог бы вырваться из хватки Питера: перетянул бы его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони и заставил бы сделать что угодно. Но Ричи убрал руки, подтянул стоявший у стола стул и сел верхом, развернув его спинкой к Питеру. Нет так нет, читалось в его позе. Вопрос исчерпан. И Питер был рад, что ему не пришлось терпеть ещё один длинный и мучительный разговор.   
— Гамора, должно быть, в восторге, — пробормотал Питер, садясь на край кровати. Он снова начал чувствовать себя как провинившийся школьник.   
Новая форма жала. Она не могла жать, потому что сидела идеально, потому что кри всё делали идеально, но она, чёрт возьми, с такой силой впивалась Питеру в кожу, словно он сидел в железной деве.   
— Странно, что вы не ладите, — заметил Рич. — Вы довольно похожи.   
Питер фыркнул и рассмеялся.   
— Напрасно смеёшься, — сказал ему Рич, хотя глаза его тоже смеялись. — Я был бы рад, если бы вы хотя бы перестали цапаться. Это не круто, когда двое твоих лучших друзей постоянно на ножах.  
— Я поражён, что Гамора до сих пор не оторвала мне член, — с сомнением сказал Питер. — Просто на всякий случай.   
Рич протянул к нему руку, и Питер подумал, что он сейчас ударит, но вместо этого он просто растрепал ему волосы. Война превратила старину Звёздного лорда в настоящего параноика.   
Рич сложил ладони на спинке стула, сплёл пальцы и опёрся о них подбородком. Взгляд его был слегка безумным, расфокусированным, счастливым. Питер не знал Ричи, пока Аннигиляция не свела его с ума. Должно быть, именно так Райдер выглядел раньше. Пугающе нормальным.   
— Водится за мной грешок, — с прежней своей улыбкой сказал он, — я частенько представлял вас с ней вместе.   
От неожиданности Питер даже не нашёл, что ответить.   
— Когда мы с ней только начали спать вместе, — продолжал Ричи, — я стеснялся даже раздеваться в общих душевых, потому что вид у меня был такой, словно я оказался в центре кошачьей драки, вся спина в хлам. И вот я представлял, как бы все эти следы смотрелись на тебе. Тихо, дослушай. — Он подался вперёд, качнувшись на ножках стула, и прижал палец к губам Питера. — Слушай. У неё ногти как лезвия, но она рассчитывает силу. Она — нечто, Пит. Она протащила бы тебя на себе через всю войну, трахала бы тебя до отключки по ночам, а днём стояла бы за твоей исцарапанной спиной, и каждая царапина напоминала бы тебе о том, что ты не один. Поэтому, — он отнял палец, — мне жаль, что вы не ладите.  
Питер поймал себя на том, что сидел неподвижно, как каменное изваяние, только осоловело моргал.   
Рич ухмыльнулся и качнулся на стуле ближе. Голос его стал тише, вкрадчивее.   
— Не представляешь, Пит, сколько раз я передёргивал, пока думал об этом, а когда моя крыша слетала совсем сильно, я начинал мечтать, как мы будем жить втроём. И спать втроём. И ты перестанешь шарахаться от неё, как от чумы, и она перестанет на тебя шипеть. Мы могли бы быть счастливы. Все вместе. Подальше от Земли, от Ши-Ар, от Кри и всех этих разборок.  
В этот самый момент, в одну крохотную секунду, не раньше и не позже, Питер мог бы содрать с себя форму Звёздного лорда и согласиться на любую ричевскую авантюру, он даже подумал, что Гамора не так уж плоха, что Гамора замечательная — если взглянуть на неё глазами Ричарда Райдера.   
Наваждение длилось недолго. Питер покачал головой.   
— Война закончилась, Ричи, — тяжело сказал он. — Я не могу. Ты победил Аннигилуса, Ричи, и война закончилась.   
Рич поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал, смазанно и целомудренно, едва коснувшись губами губ.  
— Гамора в команде, — сказал он, и Питер мог побиться об заклад, что этот сукин сын сказал всё это специально, чтобы Питер до конца дней своих заливался краской при виде Гаморы. — У Вселенского Разума есть пара идей о том, как восстановить корпус Новы. – Он поднялся и потянулся. — Пит?  
— Что?   
— Сутки на Хале длятся дольше, чем на Земле, а ещё по ночам небо у них сиреневое. Это как северное сияние, умноженное в сотню раз, невообразимая красота.   
— Я был на Хале раньше, — хрипло сказал Питер.   
— И смотрел на небо?   
— Никогда не обращал внимания.   
— Так обрати.   
Ричард Райдер, последний Нова, сиял так, что обжигал Питеру глаза.   
— Ещё увидимся.   
— Конечно, — ответил Питер, поражаясь собственному спокойствию. — Надеюсь, раньше, чем разразится новая война.   
— Удачи тебе со Стражами.   
— Удачи тебе с корпусом.   
В ретроспективе Питер часто думал, что разговора нелепее у него не случилось никогда в жизни. Но Ричи ушёл, и Питер остался наедине с собой, и никаких новых войн не должно было быть, потому что Стражи Галактики этого не допустили бы.  
У него была уйма несделанных дел, и в своём мысленном списке он только что зачеркнул верхнюю строчку.


End file.
